Secrets of Larousse
by EgyptianXHomosexualXPharaoh
Summary: A city with a secret. An ancient Brotherhood. a prophecy. but how does this connect May and Drew? CONTESTSHIPPING! PEOPLE! chapter update will be available when the dam writter writes it ! Chapter 4 posted after... i lost count....
1. Snow

-1**Me: Hi!!! I decided to start a new story, and yes, I will one day finish a story. So take that Drew!!**

**May: Drew's not here**

**Me: Oh… OK then!**

**May: Mayanddrew4eva92 doesn't own Pokemon. Anyone who says otherwise is obviously mistaken**

**Me: Uh-huh! On with the fic!!**

**Chapter 1**

**A City with a Secret**

_The snow cascades down on the slumbering city of LaRousse. The monotones shades of stone grey are almost charming. Almost. But LaRousse is a city of nightmares; of sleepless nights and above all, dark secrets best left covered. But, like the delicate rose that lies in the snow-lined garden, the snow and secrets melt, and the flowers bloom into something beautiful… or something that can change the course of lives._

…

_It's time for the snow to melt._

Drew stood before the Ice Garden. The crystallized dewdrops on the mauve flowers glistened in the early morning sun. Winter in LaRousse is a remarkable sight. The city of technology becomes a city of rustic traditionalism,

"Rosa. Rose selia!" Drew. Your shoe's untied!

"I'm wearing slip-ons," Drew responded coolly.

Roselia sighed. That was Drew though. You could say winter was his element. The cold, blunt atmosphere was the perfect companion for his cool distant personality.

"Drew Hun!!!"

I know what you're thinking, but no. It's not Harley. It just so happens, the circus was in town this week and Harley loves the Trapeze act. A girl with raven hair and evergreen eyes came running towards him, waving.

"Do you really have to call me Hun?" Drew sighed.

"What else are big sisters for? Other than exploiting their brother's secret for blackmail. For example… you have a love letter!!" Drew's sister gushed.

Drew shook his head and sighed once more. His breathe could be seen; it spiralled upwards, as though reaching for an invisible hand.

"Have you opened it yet Kayla?" Drew asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Which annoying fan girl is it off this time? Dana? Becky? Sara?" Drew asked.

"May!"

Roselia giggled at her master's beetroot face.

"Ooh! She's not a fan girl is she? Tell me all about her! Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!!" Kayla said, jumping up and down ecstatically.

Drew sighed for a third time.

"If you're going to insist on being girly, can we at least go somewhere warm. Preferably home?" Drew asked.

Kayla nodded, and brother, sister and Pokemon walked home together.

Kayla handed Drew a piping hot cup of Hot Chocolate in a green mug. Drew inhaled the rich, textured scent of the chocolate.

"So? Who is she?" Kayla demanded.

"She's… a pen pal," Drew said simply.

"Rosie lia."

Now… normally the person that can understand a Pokemon is his or her master. But sometimes, when two humans have a strong enough bond, the bond between the third party human and the Pokemon blossoms too. And unfortunately for Drew, Kayla understood what Roselia had said.

"And more?" Kayla said eagerly.

Drew growled at his Pokemon. As loyal as she was, Roselia loved to torture Drew about his growing crush on a certain coffee-haired coordinator.

"Spill it Drew! Don't make me write back to her and ask her myself," Kayla threatened.

"Look… she's just a girl I met in Hoenn, and I've battled in Kanto and Johto. I meet even meet her in Musicala. Now give me the goddamn letter Kikki!"

Kikki was Kayla's nickname growing up. She sighed and handed him the letter. He read the letter. Well… attempted to. May's handwriting was next to abysmal.

_Dear Drew,_

_Hi! How are you? I am good._

…

_Damn, that sounded stereotypical. Anyway… I'm fine. I'm training hard. You beat me in Johto, but I'm going to beat you next time. Count on it. The Roses you sent me are doing well. Well… they haven't died yet (and I call that a success since Misty has been stopping over a lot). Anyway… I just thought I'd mention that I'm coming over to LaRousse. Maybe we could meet up and battle. Or maybe something else. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't send this letter at all…_

That's when things got confusing. Another person joined the letter. Assumingly Max.

_**Ewww! May's writing a love letter!!**_

_Max!!! It's not like that!!_

_**Who to?**_

_No one!!_

_**Ewww!!!! Quit perving on my sister Drew!!!**_

_MAX!!!!_

_**I'm protecting you! …WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO VISIT HIM?!!!**_

_Max!! Stop reading!!  
**No! And what do you mean something else? Wait until Dad finds out! He won't be happy if you're making out with some guy he hasn't met!**_

_MAX!!! You're embarrassing me in front of Drew!!_

_**He's not here! Thank God!**_

_Yeah, but he'll read this!!! …And why the hell are we writing this?!!!  
Love from May xxx_

_**PS LOVE AND KISSES?!!! YOU'RE TOAST WHEN I SEE YOU DREW!!! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!!**_

_PPS MAX!!! YOU'RE TOAST!!! Sorry Drew! I'm not going to send this. It's ruined now…_

_**PPS Yes she is. I'm doing this under cover of nightfall.**_

_MAX!!  
**Gah! My cover is blown! DAMN YOU DREW!!!**_

Drew finished the letter, thoroughly amused at Max's outbursts. Although the perv comments were uncalled for. Kayla smirked (**AN: Obviously a genetic thing then**).

"I can't wait to meet her," Kayla said.

"…Meet her?" Drew asked, confused.

"Can't you read. She's coming to visit! See you!" Kayla said happily.

Drew's emerald eyes widened in apprehension. This wasn't going to go well.

In the catacombs of LaRousse, hooded figures met.

"Beedrill. What news do you bring from the outside?" the man in the centre asked.

A hooded woman stepped forward.

"It is as you feared Tentacruel. The ones from the prophecy are growing stronger. And the planets are aligning at the winter solstice; the prophesized ones will unite," she said solemnly.

The one called Tentacruel growled in frustration.

"The solstice in merely 2 months away. We must not let them know of their powers!" he growled.

He stood there for a moment, lost in thought.

"Gengar! Do we have anymore information on the prophesized ones?"

Another hooded man stepped forward.

"They call the boy… Drew."

**Me: Dun-dun-DUUN!!  
May: Wow! Catacombs!! …What are they?**

**Me: Like… underground tunnels. Sometimes sewers.**

**Steph: Hi!**

**Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!!  
Steph: …Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking!!**

**May: Where's Drew?**

**Me: Awww! Do you miss him?**

**May: No…**

**Steph: …**

**May: A bit…**

**Me: …**

**May: OK a lot! Stop it with the Spanish Inquisition!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Shadows

-1Secrets Of LaRousse 

Chapter 2

Shadows

Shadows have always existed. Ever since the universe came to be, ever sine it exploded into a disk of light, the shadows have always followed, as shadows do. The universe… has there been a denser web of mystery?

What is it? Why is it here? Who made it? Well… that depends on the type of person you ask. Ask a priest they'll tell you that it was God. You could ask a scientist they'll tell you that it was the big bang. Maybe… but there is a legend.

Authors note: I don't own pokemon 

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:

A-ROSE-FOR-ME-A-ROSE-FOR-YOU!

FOR WRITING A BRIEF PLOT FOR ME TO FOLLOW!

A man sat on a onyx throne, his face was engulfed in the shadows of his royal blue hood.

"Father Dustox," Said a woman's voice

"Come forward Daughter Misdrevus," He Said 

The woman stepped forward.

" Father… the one of flight approaches the city of roses"

"Excellent. Make sure she arrives unharmed. But she must not know of us or her powers. Ensure that Daughter"

"Yes Father. We have the perfect person for the job. Rest assured. The one of flight won't know we are there. We shall be her Shadow"

A boy with ebony and white hair and grey eyes lay on the branch of an old oak tree. His black T-shirt was creased from his mid-morning nap. He heard an annoying ringing. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. He groaned and pressed the flashing blue button on the poketéch.

"Kai here" He said in the middle of a yawn

"Greetings Kai. We have a assignment for you"

May Sighed. She wasn't lost… she knew exactly where she wasn't! She was nowhere near civilization.

_Dammit! Why couldn't he live in Littleroot? That's not on the other side Hoenn! _Mat thought.

She sat under an oak tree and released Beautifly.

"Hey girl what do you think? Do you think we should go home?" May Asked 

"Beau" NO

"Aww am I'm tired!"

"Beautifly!" No I wanna see masqeraine!

"So! Maybe the others don't!"

"BEAU" Yeah Right

May Sighed and stood up. And then the sky fell.

"OW!" May growled

She picked up the culprit. A … Shoe?

"Can I have it back. I kind of need it?"

May looked up to see a boy with gravity defying spiky hair.

"Oh… it's your's?" May asked 

" No I thought that I would ask for it"

"EH?"

"Exactly!"

The boy jumped down, wearing only one shoe.

"So… It is your shoe!" 

"Yeah it's mine"

"So…why did you say it wasn't then?"

The boy grinned

"Because it got a pretty girl talking to me for about 10 seconds"

May Smiled. That was kinda sweet… in a desperate kind of way.

The boy grinned again

"Yes! I got a smile! That usually takes months!"

She laughed

"Hey, I'm May"

The boy laughed.

"Hi. I'm Kai" He said following suit 

"What are you doing out here?" May asked 

"I was sleeping"

"OH… my bad"

"It's cool. What about you?"

"I'm heading to LaRousse"

"Oh… your heading the wrong way"

"WHAT!"

Beautifly shook her head

"Beautifly" You idiot

Kai Smiled

"LaRousse, you know that means Rose?"

"No… Really?"

"Yeah and look at the lavender roses. They're pointing East. Every Year the roses bloom… and they point to LaRousse"

"WOW that's so …"

"BEAU" Boring

May and Kai were almost to LaRousse.

"So…Why are you heading to LaRousse?" Kai Asked 

"I'm Visiting… A Friend" May Said

Kai nodded

"Thank god! I was afraid that you'd be another of Drew Kingly's fan girls!"

May coughed embarrassed 

"OH God! You seeing him! He's your friend!"

"It's complicated"

"Tch, Nothing's straight forward that's life"

"Well we're rivals…but friends… I think"

"Nice… Do you think that I could meet him. My sister is like… his biggest fan!"

"Sure!"

The horizon started to show tall buildings, shining on the glaring sunlight.

"We're Here!" May Grinned

"GREAT! So… where does he live?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… you don't know…do you?"

"Cousin Kai is with The One of Flight. But…there was a bit of a fiasco. He is now travelling with her," Said Sister Misdrevus 

"I see… how disappointing…I want to talk to him,"

"Yes Father"

"Damn…This place is huge!" Kai exclaimed

"You've never been here?" May Asked

"I've been over it, round and under it never through it!"

"Under?"

"Don't Ask"

They sat on the bench in the centre of LaRousse. Just then Kai's Pokétech beeped.

"Who's that?" May asked

"Oh… no one. It's just the alarm I was supposed to wake up now," Kai said

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't mean …"

She stopped and stared. She got up and Ran.

"Hey!" Kai Called 

May ran faster. She was really close. She reached out and grabbed…

"HI!" May said

"Do I know you?" The girl asked

May let go, horrified

"Oh! I'm so sorry!…It's just I saw your hair and thought that your were a friend of mine. I came to see him, but I have no idea where he lives and…" May Rambled.

The Girl grinned widely.

"OH, so you're May," She Said

"Yeah, Do you know me?" May Asked

"OOPS, My bad! I'm Kayla, And Don't worry. Me And Drew always get confused with each other. It comes with the family resemblance ! Of course if Drewy didn't look so much like a girl"

"You know Drew?"

"I'm his older, Wiser, prettier, funnier and more modest sister"

May Laughed

"I'm May and this is…A blank space"

May looked behind her to see a tired Kai

"What was that about?" He asked 

"She saw me. Sorry. Are you Max? You're letter was fun!"

"Max?… No I'm Kai"

"Drew! I'm home!" Kayla called 

The house was silent and empty.

"He was here when I left. Sit down. Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks. This is a nice home!" May Complimented 

"Thanks! Drew did it! I have no coordination at all! Isn't it great? An entire family of coordinators and I can't do it at all!" Kayla grinned

"Uhhh…" May Said " Where's Kai?"

"You have disappointed me Kai" Father Dustox Said

"How so father?"

"You were not supposed to let the one of flight know of you"

"I don't do the Shadow routine. I prefer the direct approach Look… I have her trust, And I am going to meet him"

"I see proceed with caution. You maybe joining the brotherhood then expected"

"Thank you Father" He Said disappearing into the shadows of darkness.

REVIEW PLEASE! This took like… 3½ hours to type.

THANK YOU A-ROSE-FOR-ME-A-ROSE-FOR-YOU!


	3. Roses

Secrets of LaRousse

Secrets of LaRousse

Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to Rated M For A Reason as he keep nagging Bambi to death for it Well here it is It's also dedicated to A Rose For me-A Rose For You and That guy Next door Cause I fell like being nice today! You should be grateful!**_

_**Many thanks to the following Reviewers:**_

_**A Rose For me- A rose for you **_

_**That guy next door **_

_**Rated M for A Reason **_

_**Luna Harmony **_

_**XSapphireXRosesXFanX**_

_**White tiger23**_

_**Da SMILEY abuser – yo**_

_**Midnight summer**_

_**Tomahawk 3.0**_

_**Sakura petal wings**_

_**Lunarshade29**_

_**Swimming Toon lover**_

_**XoXoContest3RibbonXoXo**_

_**Undesirable-Deadwalker**_

It's amazing how similar opposites really are. I could endlessly list the similarities between night and day. In the end, there is one defining difference night is the absence of day, darkness and light exist together balancing in a delicate equilibrium. Let's say that the scales begin to tip slightly… in to the darkness … no light cannot exist without darkness… darkness without the light.

You don't believe me. I know. But why is it so improbable? Is there not one person that you cannot be yourself if they are gone? A love? A friend? ... A Rival?

"Kai!" May called

"Yo!" He said jumping from a tree

"Do you live in trees?"

"Depends on the tree"

"Kai stretched and looked around the garden

"Man… talk about town pride. What's with all the roses?"

He wasn't kidding. The garden was grand , every hedge was neatly trimmed to perfection, no leaf was out of place and each blade of grass was cut tidily, And the roses were breathtaking, Roses of every color were present Red, white, yellow, pink, purple, peach…

"How do you get peach colored roses?" May asked

""I'm amazing that's why" Kayla Said

May jumped slightly

"Where did you come from?" She asked

"There"

"where?"

"Nowhere"

"What"

"Everywhere"

"I'm…confused?"

Kayla laughed. She caressed one of the silk peach petals

"I made these roses" Kayla said fondly

"How?"

"I crossed my yellow rose with Drew's red ones. They made a bright orange so I crossbreed my white ones with that one and got peach"

"Wow! You're an artist!" May grinned

"I'm a scientist"

They heard the door slam shut. Roselia Entered the back garden and ran to Kayla. Kayla picked her up

"Hey there Rosie! Did you have fun in town?"

Roselia rolled her eyes and Kayla nodded to the response.

"Yeah… he is a pain to shop with"

"Rosa"

"Yikes…Fan girls? Poor you!"

"Ro"

Roselia turned to May and waved her Blue rose.

"Hi Roselia" Said May to the cheery pokemon before her.

Roselia Turned to Kai. She frowned

"Rose?"

"That's Kai, He's May's friend and he lives in trees"

Roselia Sighed. Kayla heard footsteps.

"We're out here Drewy!" She called

He walked into the back garden.

"Hey…oh… Hi May" He said

"Hey Drew" May Said

"Hi Drewy I was just telling May about when you where Four and-"

"La-La!"

The words escaped before Drew could stop them. He couldn't help it. It was a habit he'd had since childhood and now…

"La-La?" May asked trying hard not to laugh

Kai didn't try at all. He erupted into fits of laughter. Kayla pouted

"Don't laugh! It's my real name! La-La Kingly"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously What?" He asked

"I can't remember"

"Maybe"

"It's possible"

"Highly possible"

"Alright!" They all cried, exchanging high fives. Drew shook his head, the air heads had landed.

Kayla was making sandwiches in the marble kitchen. May was in the living Room, beating Kai at Go Fish, Drew strummed his fingers nervously.

"Kikki- Err Kayla- You didn't really tell her about when I was 4 did you?" he asked

"There's a slight, tiny possib…"

"Kayla"

"No I would never embarrass you Drewy"

Drew sighed with relief. Kayla returned to butter spreading.

"…Do you think that I would?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"If you are plotting"

"Plotting What?"

"Something"

"What thing?"

"That thing"

"That thing?"

"What thing"

"I'm not sure"

"OK then"

Kayla extended her little finger Drew wrapped his around hers and smiled… All was fine.

The pokemon were playing in the back garden. Kai was watching his pokemon playing in the midday sun. His Umbreon, Arcanine, Mightyena and his Lucario play with the others. It was highly unusual. They traveled alone, rejected by the society that dominated their bloodline. He wasn't meant to be here. His pokemon didn't fraternize with the others. Why would they grow so attached? Ultimately they would be left behind. Friends… so insignificant.

"This is interesting" Said Mightyena

Absol blinked

"Interesting? That's a word for it. This is…"

"Let's not go there"

They stared at the girls in front of them

"He didn't even notice" Umbreon sighed

"Typical" Eevee tutted

"Boy's are just so…ugh!"

"So true"

Absol's eyes widened … girl talk scarred him. Mightyena sighed

"Umbreon is the only girl. We're in for 5 years worth of girl talk"

He groaned

Over with the others Masqeraine was less than impressed.

"I don't believe that… your eating habits are disgusting" He complained

"Well you got to eat when you got to eat" Said Arcanine Eating down what was left.

"Tch"

Beautifly frowned

"Leave him alone Rainey" She snapped

"But a Pokemon that eats like that…"

"Is still a pokemon even if he does have disgusting eating habits, you want to leave Arcky alone!"

Arcanine shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Mightyena appreciates it and it's all that matters to me"

"But Rainey shouldn't be mean!"

"Its actual typical behavior for an alpha mate to act aggressively and degrade anyone he feels will threaten his role. Especially if the said intruder interacts with the male's potential mate" Arcanine Said

Masqeraine blinked as did Beautifly 'What?'

"Get over it" Lucario finally said

**Scene change**

"Father, Cousin Kai is gaining the one of flights trust" Sister Seviper Said

"And the one of Earth?"

"I Sense some hostility," Brother Espeon

"I see… has cousin Kai been informed?"

"Not yet he has been become preoccupied"

"I See… Then you two must speak with him"

"Yes Father"

"Good luck my children"

They stepped back into the shadows. Father Dustox looked at his moon pendant. One day had gone and time was on their side

Finished

IF Damion would be so kind and tell me how to put the dividing line in I may use them. I.T is not compatible with me so I don't have any idea what I am doing!

BYEBYE! -


	4. Water

Water

Secrets Of LaRousse

May And Drew

Disclaimer: I Don't own this in any shape or form xxx lol xxx if a did I don't think that it would be like this 

I am very sorry for not updating in about a year I think so… this is dedicated to all the reviewers and those who just read them. Also to A Rose For Me A Rose For You… she may have changed her name I am not sure yet. Well Please Read and review at the end so I know that there are still people out there who want this story to continue..

Water. A Liquid a substance. Caressing as a silken sheet or as cold as frozen ice. Everything has a good and bad side about them. Whether they are good or bad, Friend or Foe, Attracted or Repelled. The List is endless. All it needs is a push.

Lets take an example. A Water ripple. It takes something so small to start it and it grows into a greater force whether it be a beautiful rippled effect or a 10ft high tidal wave. It's all in the balance.

'It shouldn't be like this' Kai thought. Tree boy as named by Kayla was yet again in the most easiest place to be found...in a tree. The one in Drew's back garden to be precise. The Poketech that he had held in his hand flashed once...a message.

_Brother Kai,_

_Meet us in one hour on the outskirts of town. Why don't you change your name? It's too obvious who you are._

_Sister Misdrevous_

The Brother had you know... these code name where their real one wasn't given out in the long run that officer jenny didn't catch them or track them down. Why you ask? We might as well be known as sewer rats the way they go about. Flicking through the menu's he opened a new message and Replied.

_Sister Misdrevous_

_Fine Yeah, sure whatever I'll meet you. As For the name, i think that i will take either Entei or Suicune maybe Raikou._

_Brother Kai_

Glancing across the remains of the frozen wasteland called Drews garden covered in snow. The guys played in the snow while the girls watched from the sidelines disgusted.

"Hey Tree boy come and join us" Kayla yelled through the sliding door. She watched as he pulled out his poketech and watched as the screen lit up once. A Message. Her suspions grew when he sighed clearly replied and placed the object that had ruined his day back into the dark confines of his pants pocket.

"Kayla spying on cute guys isn't going to get you anywhere in life" Drew teased. Kayla had been watching Kai since the day he stepped into their household. Obsessed with the idea that he was spying on her. His eyes held the clear smirk which was yet to show on that oh so arrogant face of his. Kayla growled and Drew flicked the emerald mop of hair as a sign of victory.

"What you planning Kayla, How to get him on a date?" Drew was at it again.

"What Plan?"

"The Evil one"

"A Simple one in fact"

"With a plot I hope, plans need brains"

"A Small simple one, which didn't involve me using my brain"

"Good I don't think it could handle the overload, i mean you only have one brain cell to start with" Drew finished flicking off the oven in which as sweet smell was coming from and switched the kettle on.

"Revenge is now coming to mind"

"Revenge?" Drew puzzled

"Yeah Mayonnaise too" She Jumped up and down.

"Drew stop teasing the youngest" May scolded

"What she's spying on tree boy"

"I was plotting Revenge with mayonnaise"

"Cinnamon mayonnaise isn't that good" May added

"..."

"I know... CHERRIES" May Shouted out loud

"Cherries?" Drew and Kayla replied together

"Or cheese... cheese is good"

Kayla and Drew looked at each other and sighed May was hyper.

"Cheese is too cheesy" Kayla waved it off

"Well..."

"Golden Syrup" Drew commented this was his contributation to this very very random conversation.

"Pancakes and Sugar" Screamed May and Kayla

"Say that again i think there was a Eskimo(?) In Antarctica that didn't hear you.

"What's with the Random shout outs?" Kai interrupted, leaning casually against the door frame looking very smug.

'Well might as well join in' Kai thought 'whilst i still can'

"Ready to join the Dark side we have cookies" Kayla Offered

"Chocolate Chip" May Added

"Join...Hun i joined ages ago just so the bunearys could rule"

"Finally May we ain't the only corrupted ones, Drew Care to join us?" Kayla offered him the tray off cookies that he had just made.

"No, i think that i will stay sane if you don't mind"

Kayla and May pouted a bit and when back to munching the warm cookies that he had just made.

Pouring the extremely hot contents of the Kettle into those four cups that Drew had set out earlier.

"I bet you not sane" Kai smirked if he lacked in on area it was not tormentation especially if it was the one with the short fuse, the one of earth.

"And what do you have to prove that I am guilty of not being sane?" He leaned against the kitchen bench trying to look as what kai did leaning against the door frame. He was not about to lose May to a guy that could blow his fuse easily.

"You enjoy the childish games, you like to eat pocky, You also won't admit this but your childish side is more dominant than your arrogant cocky side, which is only when your around May" Kai Smirked he knew that he had just hit a sore spot and this was about to light the fuse, He remained where he was.

" Well So much for spying on him Kayla" Drew teased bringing in siblings was fun especially when they had a crush on the one you were arguing with.

Drew handed him mug of hot chocolate. as well as the girls.

"Well see you later I'm going for a wonder" Kai flicked the cape like scarf and took off calling to Arcanine to follow, his most trusted pokemon.

"Stay away from the Tree's they have eyes you know" Kayla Yelled.

"Kai waved and disappeared.

"He sure is different than the other boy's you've had crushes on"

"Yeah"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sipping Cocoa, not going soft are we little brother?" Sister Misdrevous teased.

"Grow Up Miyuki" Kai Spat. One thing he hated was his sister, and he didn't know why. But he knew that he didn't want to be here, for once in his life he admitted that being with Drew and Kayla and May was fun. One thing that he had never had in his life with the brotherhood...maybe it was too late to change sides.

"Don't use my name in public you little brat, what would happen if we were being watched right this very minute. Eh? I bet you never thought of that did you?" She almost snarled if she had been a mightyena then that would have been no problem. She waved her arms around in a wild fashion while he glanced around, clearly in another world, this was the middle of the forest... no roses grew here, shame.

"What, What do you want? I was busy" Kai looked her in the eye this time and something told her that her little brother was not happy being here with her. Maybe… he was happy where he was? No he couldn't betray us. Would he?

"Listen Brother Suicune, Leader wants you to quicken your pace, at this rate we will fail all that we have lived for and for what? A Snot nosed brat that couldn't follow a simple order!"

"Yeah, whatever" Kai waved her off and disappeared back in the direction of the village.

When he was out of sight. She whispered.

"Suicune take this seriously after all this is all for you, whether you realize that or not, it's a big event that could change the course of the planet, please for your sake do as your told"

A Lone tear streaked her face, the sky had heard her plea and snow began to drift silently down to the ground. Everything looked so peaceful. Would it remain this way?

Plz Review this xxx I know that it took so long for me to get myself together and write this PWEASE FORGIVE ME


	5. Fear,Nightmares

Chapter 5

May and Drew

Secrets of LaRousse

Nightmares: shadows that the mind creates when the thought of fear has set in. From shadows, to drakness, to clowns, to spiders -- they're all images that are created by the mind. The mind can't escape from what it created. It's the after thoughts is what make the mind panic and fray. Maybe those that are so strong-willed aren't so strong-minded. And perhaps those who are weak in body aren't so weak in mind.

Xxx

"So then, we've decided to return from that walk you went on like 2 hours ago," Drew smirked. Now he had Kai cornered.

Kai smirked at Drew arrogant smirk. This was a challenge that he enjoyed. He placed down the mug of hot chocolate that Drew had given him.

"Kayla, you can come and spy on you boyfriend again," Drew yelled.

"Screw you Drew! What the hell do you mean by boyfriend?" Kai's blush spread to more than his cheeks. Now this was what he called an embarrassment. Where did this come from all of a sudden? Sure, he looked at her more than once but what the hell?

"Sure Drew, I'm here" skipping in Kayla clearly hadn't heard the sarcasm, dripping from his voice. Now that was enough to make Kai drop to the floor. Drew just smiled.

"You'll have to pick him up off the floor though. I'm afraid I scared the living daylights out of him." Waving Kayla off, she stared at the pool of Kai on the floor, then at the doorway in which Drew had just been, and sighed. Boy was this hard.

Grabbing the brush she poked his head with it a few times before he came back from the world of Zog in which little fairies and unicorns with evil pixies existed.

"Sheesh, that brother of yours is pure evil" Kai said.

"You ain't seen nothing until Halloween," she replied pulling him up of the floor.

"Well I hope I ain't the one being tricked then" He laughed. Kayla smiled and dragged him into the living room where Drew was sat comfortably. Kai sat down and Kayla sat on the floor.

"Where's May? I thought that she would be here," Kai asked,avoiding Drew's gaze in case the embarrassment came back or he decided that Kai was his target for torture.

"May is getting changed. While you went out on your 'short walk', we opted to do something interesting other than sit in the house. So we decided to either go the cinema and go to eat out or the dreaded shopping spree," Drew sighed. Even the mighty Drew feared some things.

"I vote cinema. I'm not going shopping, _especially_ with girls. I refuse to be their slave," Kai pouted. The one thing he hated about girls was they loved to shop and for hours at a time too. Sisters didn't be nice to you for no reason at all you know.

"So the Mighty Kai pouts. Now isn't that a sight to see?" Drew teased

"And I never knew that the oh so arrogant Drew had so much to say," Kai retaliated. Instead of passing insults back and forth they growled and glared at each other whilst they waited for May to hurry up. When May eventually turned up they voted for the cinema since May hadn't brought that much money with her, and Drew wasn't a fan of shopping so…off to the cinema they went.

"Well what do you want to see?" Kayla asked. Staring intently at the cinema viewing list.

"Well we could always see Harry Potter? Or there's Kung Fu Panda, Twilight…?"

"NO TWILIGHT KAYLA!" Yelled Kai and May.

"What's wrong with Twilight?" She replied

"Well someone who spies on idiots and has no brain would like it," Drew commented.

"No-one needed to hear that"! Kayla yelled back.

Drew just shrugged and went back to the list. There wasn't that much interesting on in the movies for now and deciding that he wanted revenge on Kai as he had the lead then that's when he spoke up.

"Hey why don't we go shopping? There's nothing on for a while we could come back later and see what's on then," Drew suggested.  
Kai growled and left, shortly followed by a confused May, an excited Kayla and an ever so cocky Drew, flicking his emerald hair as a sign of victory. Kai 1 Drew 2. This was going nicely.

Drew walked slightly faster to catch up with Kai, who was clearly now in a huff cause they had to go shopping. Kai realised that Drew was trying to catch up with him and slowed down.

"Well, you happy now?" Kai sarcasm dripping. So now he want to rub it in did he? Time to play along.

"As always, I'll win in the end Kai. Remember that," Drew said walking off to meet the girls who were waiting for them to play catch up and pay my bills kind of game, which Kai no interest in playing. So deciding that he really wanted a Starbucks latte, called to the others.

"Hey I'll catch up later I want a Starbucks if you don't mind." Waving them off he headed into the shop and ordered a large Starbucks latte with a caramel shot. Adding two sugars he chose a seat outside in the sunshine, which was strange considering that he was a person born in the shadows and hated by the majority of people.

Drew watched as Kai left, and he knew that exact reason why, Shopping an girls don't exactly mix for a guy like him, In other words a loner. Someone who only stands for themselves. He smirked, then the downfall hit him. He was the one who would have to carry all the bags. He sighed this wasn't a bright idea after all.

"Drew let him go. Something like this to a loner makes no sense. If he wants to get involved then so be it but if he want to watch from the side lines, then that is his decision too. We can't make his decisions for him" Kayla said.

"And since when did you become smart? I remember you saying that a black jack Russell was golden retriever." Kayla turned 6 shades of red within seconds.

"Face it Kayla, you're never going to live up to that are you?" May asked. Laughed as she playfully smacked Drew in the arm as revenge. Well she couldn't go that hard on him after all he was paying.

Kai watched as they beat each other up for stupidity. Sighing, he watched as they entered a clothes shop nearby. Remembering his sisters words ringing through his mind at the moment wasn't exactly a peaceful afternoon that he had had in mind. Ignoring the little bells going off in his head he got up and decided for once In his life that he wasn't going to take orders anymore and that the future was his own path to decide. That his hellhole father or leader in this case was not about to think that he would be bossed around so easily all for the sake of some damned prophecy. The dam thing may never even be real it may even In fact be a so called legend like many other things that people had getting wrong over hundreds of years.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to join us," Drew teased. Kai was about to give him the finger but decided that he was going to behave and ignore Drew as much as it was hard he was going to do it. A bit difficult when his hair resembled a bush. With that he was snickering.

"Well what so funny?" May asked

"Give me two seconds and you'll see why," Kai said taking off once again. Heading to the edge he picked three roses, red ones, and headed back.

Walking into the store he had his hands behind his back. Kai asked Drew to close eyes and open them when he said so. Drew thought seeing as this couldn't hurt decided to play along and closed his eyes. Gently he placed all three roses into his hair and told him to open his eyes. At first, neither May nor Kayla got it, but after Kai pointed out to Kayla that he looked like a rose bush she got it and was in fits of laughter. May on the other hand as dense as she was had getting it before Kayla and was rolling around the shop floor many people passing by might of thought she was having a fit. Drew thinking that it couldn't be worse then when his hair was dyed pink looked into the shop mirror and realised what they were laughing at. Drew hadn't remembered to brush his bed head out and with the roses looked exactly like a rose bush. Glaring at Kai he removed the roses.

"Well at least I don't forget things" He teased.

Xxx

Watching from the coffee shop that Kai had left moments before hand.

"If that ungrateful little moron decides to throw this all away, I swear ringing his little neck won't be the only pleasure I get," Miyuki spat.

"Calm down Sister Misdrevous there is nothing that brother suicune can't do. I don't think that he can afford to mess this up, even if he were to abandon us now we can still cope without him" Brother Tentacruel tried to reason with her.

"But what about everything that we ever sacrificed for him to have glory in fathers eyes he's the only one that exists I'm a mere shadow, a tool," She cried. Never before had she been so emotionally moved by Kai's actions.

"It will all be worth it in the end whether it was for him or the brotherhood, he is nothing without us and can never be anything more than the person he is now, please do everything to remember that" Tentacruel urged

"Very well then, know this brother your every actions is watched" And with that they disappeared into the shadows once again to report to leader, this however did not go unseen by the person they had spied on.

Xxx  
Well this is chapter 5 of Secrets of Larousse, I only received two reviews from people so I would like 5 reviews for an update this time it would be nice after this story used to be quite popular. Until someone decided to tell me that writing rubbish like this was a waste of time and space and all those that do type up stories are pathetic and worthless… so this is up yours for saying that. Maybe should you decide to write a story day I know that I most certainly won't review after cowards are idiots and arseholes in my eyes. I'm not being nasty about putting update in your review just please don't put it as one word. Thanks  
Well enough of my babbling, Review please if you want an update. 


End file.
